Emergency lighting systems can provide egress lighting if a power supply to a building or other structure is interrupted or fails. In some emergency lighting systems, a forward-throw lighting distribution is desirable. For instance, a forward-throw light distribution can provide a sharp cut-off and can be used for lighting a door frame, a perimeter, or other concentrated area in a location serviced by an emergency lighting system. In other emergency lighting systems, a wide-throw lighting distribution is desirable. For instance, a wide-throw light distribution can provide an even distribution of light in an area surrounding the light fixture. In an emergency lighting system, the wide-throw light distribution can be used to illuminate paths of egress.
Installing an emergency lighting system may require identifying requirements for lighting distributions and installing equipment that satisfies those requirements.
Current solutions involve installing a lighting fixture that is configured to provide only one type of lighting distribution. For instance, a lighting fixture may be configured to provide only a wide-throw distribution or only a forward-throw distribution.
In some cases, the same set of lighting elements in a lighting fixture can be mechanically repositioned to provide a wide-throw distribution or a forward-throw distribution. But doing so may provide sub-optimal coverage with respect to one or more of the distributions (e.g., insufficient illumination to meet regulatory requirements for one of the distributions).